call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy (svenska: Sök och förstör, även förkortad till S&D eller SnD) är ett lagbaserad spelarläge i Multiplayer, den förekommer i hela Call of Duty-serien. Det ena laget ska förstöra motståndarlagets bomb, efter en rond byter lagen uppgift, det går inte att respawna under en pågående rond. Regler Call of Duty and United Offensive *5 sekunder att ställa in bomben. *45 sekunder för säkring. *5 sekunder att desarmera bomben. *Första laget att vinna 4 ronder vinner matchen. *Respawning är inaktiverad. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, World at War, Modern Warfare 2, Black Ops och Modern Warfare 3 *7 sekunder att ställa in bomben. *45 sekunder för säkring. *5 sekunder för att desarmera bomben. *Förta laget att vinna 4 ronder vinner matchen. *Tidsgränsen är 150 sekunder (2:30). *Respawning är inaktiverad. Black Ops II *5 sekunder att ställa in bomben. *45 sekunder för säkring. *5 sekunder för desarmera bomben. *Förta laget att vinna 4 ronder vinner matchen. *Tidsgränsen är 180 sekunder (3:00). *Respawning är inaktiverad. Dessa inställningar kan ändras i privata matcher. Poäng Call of Duty 4 och Call of Duty: World at War *50 XP per dödad *25 XP per assist *100 XP per dödad medan i Last Stand/Second Chance *100 XP för placera/desarmera bomben Modern Warfare 2 *500 XP per dödad *250 XP per assist *1000 XP per headshot *1000 XP för en dödad medan i Last Stand/Final Stand *1000 XP för placering/decarmera bomb (Saboteur och Hero respektive) *400 XP per Riot Shield assist (Crowd-kontroll: fiende skjuter smtidigt spelaren använder en Riot Shield och blir dödad av spelarens lagkamrat) *Search and Destroy Victor I låser upp titeln "Destroyer". *Search and Destroy Victor II låser upp titeln "Explosive Ordinance". *Search and Destroy Victor III låser upp emblem "Smiling Bomb". Black Ops Call of Duty: Black Ops *500 XP per dödad. *250 XP för assist. *1000 XP per headshot. *600 XP för placera/decarmera bomber (Saboteur and Hero medaljer). *600 XP för att döda en fiende som placerar/decearmerar bomben. *200 XP för detonera bomben. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *500 XP per dödad. *200 XP per assist. *1000 XP per headshot. *1000 XP per placering/desarmera bomber. *400 XP per assits av Riot Shield. Call of Duty: Black Ops II 100 oäng per placering av bomb. 100 poäng per dödad. Call of Duty: Ghosts *500 XP per dödad. *200 XP för assist. *1000 XP per headshot. *1000 XP för placering/desarmera bomber. Citat i Last man standing ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *'Spetsnaz' **"Comrade, get it done, you are the only one left!" **"It is all up to you now, comrade! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, comrade! It is all up to you!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'Marine Recon' **"Marine! You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"Alright, Marine, it's up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, Marine! You're the only one left!" **"Get to it, Marine! You're all that's left!" **"It's up to you now, Marine! We're counting on you!" *'OpFor' **"Soldier, get it done, you are all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, soldier! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, soldier! It's all up to you now!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'SAS' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, mate! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're the only one left! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *'Red Army '- "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" *'Marine Raiders '- "Don't give up!" *'Wehrmacht - '"Don't give up!" *'Imperial Army - '"No retreat, no surrender!" ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' : Notis: Citat i Last man standing i ''Modern Warfare 2 har samma manus, enda skillnaden är dialoger mellan multiplayer speaker och annorlunda röster.'' **"You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you!" Kategori:Spelarlägen